


«Веселое» пробуждение

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайзаки проснулся не в своей постели</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Веселое» пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Кита Луиддинас, CrazyJill, Rudaxena

Хайзаки просыпался медленно. Приоткрыл глаз и сразу закрыл его обратно: утренний свет, проникающий сквозь жалюзи, больно бил по сетчатке, оставляя после себя кислотные вспышки. В голове словно лениво перекатывались огромные валуны, со вкусом, с грохотом. Хотя если не двигаться, то все было вполне сносно. Хайзаки было тепло, даже почти жарко под одеялом, но вылезать из-под него никуда не хотелось. Почему-то он отлично помнил, что именно сейчас ему не нужно никуда идти: ни на семинары, ни на подработку — вообще никуда. Хайзаки чуть повозился, чтобы свет не падал на лицо, и устроил голову на подушке. Она казалась необычно длинной, упругой и в то же время твердой, но он не придал этому значения. Под ухом что-то ритмично, но совершенно не раздражающе стучало, и от этого снова тянуло в сон. На краю сознания вертелась, ввинчивалась маленьким буром мысль о некоторых странностях происходящего, но Хайзаки, не открывая глаз, почесал нос и решил спать дальше.

Ровно до того момента, когда он решил притянуть подушку поближе к себе. Тот факт, что вместо обычной подушки под пальцами оказалось что-то другое, нельзя было не заметить.

— О, — раздался низкий, с насмешливыми нотками, знакомый голос. — Хайзаки, ты все же решил проснуться?

Хайзаки подумал, что это ему снится, поморщил нос и устроил голову поудобнее. А через мгновение подскочил на кровати и, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившись на «подушку», быстро отполз к краю. И сразу заморгал от резанувших по глазам солнечных лучей. Хайзаки потер лицо ладонями, привыкая к яркому свету и все еще надеясь, что Ниджимура — плод его воображения, но тот никуда не делся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил его Хайзаки, нахмурившись.

— Скорее, это я тебе должен задать этот вопрос, — его губы расплылись в едкой улыбочке, которой боялась в свое время вся команда, и тут до Хайзаки дошло, что комната не его. Похожи они были лишь кроватями и цветом постельного белья.

— А… — от удивления у него отнялся язык. — Как…

Мозг, до конца еще не проснувшийся, пытался переварить крохи информации. Чувство того, что чего-то не так, наконец, обрело четкость: Хайзаки был в одних плавках, находился в постели Ниджимуры и, что было еще хуже, практически обнимался с ним. Как в детстве с любимой игрушкой.

«Бля-я-я», — только и пронеслось в мыслях.

— Свалиться на мою голову со своего же выпускного было не слишком блестящей идеей, — заметил Ниджимура, глядя на него. Хайзаки в момент залился краской. Он быстро завернулся в простыню, словно в кокон, и недовольно посмотрел в ответ. Ниджимура расслаблено лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, и продолжал: — Не знаю, сколько ты там выпил, но доставлять мне проблемы ты все так же любишь. Надо же было случиться: ты, пьяный в хлам, ввалился в бар, где я работаю. Ты остался таким же засранцем. Хорошо хоть, босс отпустил пораньше, вот и забрал тебя с собой.

— Зачем тебе это понадобилось? — Хайзаки сразу насторожился. Попытка вспомнить вчерашний вечер после выпитых на спор бесчисленных порций крепкого виски провалилась с треском. 

— Если скажу, что просто так, ты ж не поверишь, — Ниджимура пожал плечами. — Ты умудряешься влипать в неприятности, а затем ускользаешь от наказания. Но в этот раз не вышло, да?

В его голосе Хайзаки отчетливо слышал какие-то новые нотки. Вкрадчивые, с ленцой. Здесь что-то было не так. Хайзаки наконец вспомнил и вздрогнул: после того как он слышал этот тон в последний раз, он целую неделю ходил с синяками, отвечая на все расспросы, что неудачно упал несколько раз.

— И что, мне снова с синяками ходить? — мрачно огрызнулся Хайзаки.

— Ну нет, — рассмеялся Ниджимура, откидываясь на подушки. — Этот способ с тобой уже не сработает. — Хайзаки заметил хищный блеск в его глазах. — Или сработает?

— Что я такого сделал? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Хайзаки, плотнее заворачиваясь в простыню. Он и впрямь ничего не помнил, но отчаянно надеялся, что… На что вообще он мог надеяться? В затылке вспыхнула тупая боль, затем пришло воспоминание: его треснула по голове девчонка, которая ему отказала, а потом… А потом вечер все так же словно был стерт из памяти. Уже что-то, хотя лучше бы он и не вспоминал.

Ниджимура слегка привстал и вместо ответа схватил свободной рукой Хайзаки за запястье, дернул, заставляя упасть на кровать. Притянул запутавшегося в простыне Хайзаки ближе к себе, провел костяшками пальцев по щеке.

Хайзаки оцепенел. 

— Не может такого быть, — зло прошипел он и пытаясь отодвинуться от Ниджимуры едва не упал с кровати. От падения удержал Ниджимура, дернувший его обратно.

— А ты попробуй вспомнить, — посоветовал Ниджимура и после недолгой возни оказался сверху. Хайзаки невольно оказался так плотно закутанным, что и двинуться не мог. — Как ты нес милую чепуху о том, какой я хороший капитан, что…

— Нет, нет, — оборвал его Хайзаки и неверяще посмотрел в потемневшие глаза Ниджимуры. Когда он осознал, о чем толкует Ниджимура, сразу начал извиваться в попытке ослабить хватку простыней. Он точно не мог такого говорить! Он не был настолько пьян, но память услужливо подсовывала пустые черные кадры, что скорее подтверждало слова Ниджимуры, чем нет.

Ниджимура начал склоняться к Хайзаки, чтобы…

— Эй, ты что собираешься делать? — испуганно спросил Хайзаки.

— А как ты думаешь?

…Поцеловать?

Да ну нахуй, лучше неделю с синяками проходить.

— Да ты охуел! Врешь! Не мог я ничего такого просить, — Хайзаки бессильно извивался, пытаясь скинуть с себя Ниджимуру, но самостоятельно выбраться из чертова кокона простыней он не мог. Как вообще так вышло?!

Ниджимура навис над Хайзаки, опершись руками по обе стороны от него, и навалился всем телом, не давая Хайзаки даже дергаться.

Хайзаки плотно зажмурился от испуга: Ниджимура оставался все таким же непредсказуемым, как и в Тейко. Сначала теплое дыхание скользнуло по щеке, потом по сжатым губам, еще чуть-чуть — и Ниджимура почти коснется его. Через несколько мгновений Хайзаки почувствовал, как Ниджимура осторожно ткнулся губами в щеку и тут же отстранился. Это смахивало на разведку территории. Хайзаки сдавленно выдохнул, но волны отвращения не почувствовал. Это пугало гораздо больше, чем действия Ниджимуры, но подумать о происходящем ему не дали. Рука Ниджимуры скользнула под шею, чуть приподняла. Хайзаки дернулся, протестуя, но это было бесполезно. Под напором губ Ниджимуры он медленно – очень медленно — открыл рот навстречу языку, настойчиво раздвинувшему его губы. Он определенно выпил вчера какую-то отраву.

«Какой пиздец», — промелькнуло в голове у Хайзаки, и он неуверенно ответил на поцелуй. Падение в глубины преисподней — по-другому он это никак назвать не мог — продолжалось не очень долго. Через несколько мгновений, показавшихся вечностью, Ниджимура оторвался от него, мягко прикусив напоследок его нижнюю губу. Когда он отстранился, Хайзаки осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Ниджимура больше над ним не нависал — он завозился рядом и, откинувшись на подушки с довольным видом, потрепал Хайзаки по макушке.

— На самом деле вообще ничего не было. Ты просто отключился у меня на руках.

Хайзаки опомниться не успел, как выпутался из простыней и оказался сидящим верхом на Ниджимуре. Вспыхнувшая черным огнем злость заливала все перед глазами.

— Какого хера?! — шипел он, схватив Ниджимуру за футболку. Он занес руку для удара и, не получив ответа, начал бить — но Ниджимура, даже будучи в невыгодном положении, с легкостью уходил от кулаков. — Что это за шутки?

Каким-то образом Хайзаки сумел обойти блок и достать Ниджимуру точным ударом под дых. Тот скривился от попадания и с трудом попросил: 

— Хайзаки, прекращай уже!

Хайзаки не слушал его, продолжая молотить кулаками. Но стоило только на миг ослабить поток ударов, как Ниджимура подмял его под себя и навис сверху.

— Сказал же прекратить, — прошептал Ниджимура в губы Хайзаки.

Хайзаки посмотрел на него, нервно сглатывая и понимая, что попал в преисподнюю. Теперь Ниджимура целовал его совсем не нежно: грубо впиваясь в губы, подчиняя себе. Оттолкнуть не получалось — Ниджимура был все таким же тяжелым. Поцелуй вызвал желание — острое, неожиданное болезненное. Оно расходилось по телу, как лесной пожар, сжигая все на своем пути.

Хайзаки ничего не оставалось, кроме как тонуть в плотном мареве желания, жары и злости. Ниджимура дернул его на себя, раздвинул коленом ноги. Хайзаки чувствовал, как ему в бедро упирается чужой стояк. В паху тянуло от непрошенного возбуждения.

Мысли в голове путались. Хайзаки разрывало от «Блядь, я же не такой!» до «Сделай что-нибудь, и побыстрее!», но возбужденное тело решило за него. Хайзаки выгнулся, прижимаясь теснее, с силой отвечая на поцелуи. Он плохо понимал, как реагировать на пальцы Ниджимуры, оглаживающие его бока — он просто хотел большего, чем эти дурацкие щекочущие поглаживания.

Ниджимура словно услышал мысли Хайзаки: стянул с него плавки на бедра, погладил ладонью вздрагивающий живот. Хайзаки трясло от ощущений — Ниджимура провел пальцами по дорожке от пупка к напряженному члену, уже истекающему смазкой. Ощутив жесткую ладонь, обхватившую член, Хайзаки вцепился в плечи Ниджимуры и застонал, когда она двинулась вверх, а потом вниз. Это было хорошо, даже слишком хорошо — так, что мозги отключились напрочь. Хайзаки почти не чувствовал, как Ниджимура уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и влажно дышал в шею.

Хайзаки едва не пропустил момент, когда Ниджимура слегка отстранился от него и приспустил свои штаны. 

Мгновением позже, Хайзаки почувствовал, как Ниджимура берет оба члена в ладонь, размазывает смазку. Он уже почти бессознательно толкался в руку Ниджимуры, зарывался пальцами в его волосы, сильнее притягивал к себе, дышал ртом, пытаясь вдохнуть немного воздуха. Надолго их не хватило — оргазм душной волной прокатился по всему телу. Ниджимура крупно дрожал под руками Хайзаки, вслед за ним изливаясь ему на живот.

Ниджимура обмяк, вдавливая Хайзаки в постель. Хайзаки прерывисто дышал, пытаясь собраться и осознать произошедшее. Оглушительный оргазм от простой дрочки, пугал. Но Ниджимура, который даже спустя столько времени после последней встречи позаботился о нем, пугал еще сильнее, и что с этим делать дальше, было неясно.

Хайзаки почувствовал небольшое облегчение, когда Ниджимура скатился с него.

— Теперь ты снова будешь отрабатывать на мне приемы? — стирая уголком простыни следы спермы с живота, спросил Хайзаки. Растрепанный Ниджимура с припухшими от поцелуев губами смотрел на него, устроив голову на подушке.

— Я же говорил, с тобой это уже не сработает, Шого, — Ниджимура притянул Хайзаки за руку ближе, загораживая телом от яркого света. Хайзаки вяло сопротивлялся, упираясь руками ему в грудь. Под ладонью частило успокаивающееся сердце. От пальцев, треплющих волосы на макушке, стало совсем хорошо. — Ты правильно сделал, что избавился от этих кошмарных косичек.

От его слов Хайзаки поморщился, пытаясь скрыть смущение. И тут же замер. Они не виделись со средней школы, откуда Ниджимуре было знать о косичках?

— Откуда ты про них знаешь?

— Видел твой матч с Фукуда.

— Значит...

— Я тебя сейчас сам отключу, если не заткнешься. — Что-то, чему Хайзаки не мог дать название, медленно и верно вставало на свое место внутри него. 

Хайзаки кинул взгляд на полуприкрытые глаза Ниджимуры и ткнул его кулаком в бок. 

Не только он нашел ответ на незаданные вопросы.


End file.
